Photographs Speak When Victims Cannot
by Gabigail
Summary: When a professional photographer uses his studio to lure young women, the BAU is brought in to assist the NYPD.


Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the creation of Jeff Davis and are copy written under CBS (as far as I can tell). No infringement upon their rights is intended. The stories written under the penname Gabigail, however, do belong to me. None are written for profit and are intended for entertainment purposes only.

Characters: Special Agents: Gideon, Greenaway, Hotchner, Morgan, J.J. and Dr. Spencer Reid.

Genre: General/Romance/Whatever else fits in here.

* * *

Hotchner said that it would be okay if I arrived late for work this morning, but at the same time I cannot stand being tardy. I sit in the richly decorated doctors office and thumb through a magazine while waiting to see if I can rid myself of the cocoon of bandages and gauze that encase my body. What's more, if I can live with what lies beneath. He's a bit late today, but sometimes that happens when you get in the examination room and start to talk, you loose track of time and those who follow have to wait. Looking up, I notice the reception busy typing away. Then a younger lady enters the waiting area with a file in her hands.

"Elle Greenaway." She says with a bright smile. I nod. "Doctor Livingston is ready to see you, please follow me." She shows me into one of the examination rooms and closes the door behind her.

I look around the cheery, brightly lit room. There is an examination table to one side, a small counter with a stool beside it for the doctor and a chair to sit in beside the window. I sit in the chair and wait. A gentle tap on the door to signal the doctors arrival and he sits himself upon the stool and opens the file left for him.

"Have you had any more pain?" he inquires checking his notes from my last visit. I shake my head.

"No, everything seems okay." I reply calmly.

"Good. You've managed with caring for your injuries fairly well. Am I correct in presuming that you're quick visit to Chicago hospital was due to a pulled stitch?"

"Apparently. I was unaware that I had done so. Gideon made sure that I was checked out and everything was fine." I reply seeing that there is no need to explain further, it's all in my file. He continues to skim the contents, I see his eyebrows furrow and he scratches his chin a few times before finally lifting his head and looking at me. I suddenly feel tiny as I sit in the chair awaiting his assessment of my injuries.

"Okay, let's have a look." His tone is gentle, perhaps he's also nervous of what lies beyond. After all, he hasn't seen my injuries since I returned from Toronto. I feel as though I am in slow motion as I undo the buttons on my blouse and shrug it off, resting it on the chairs back I stand. It's always awkward trying to find the end of the gauze and unravel it, but today seems different and it isn't that difficult. He stands and assists with the rest of the bandages, I hold my breath awaiting the verdict, and finally he smiles, which I take as a positive sign.

"How bad is it?" I inquire remembering that last night I got out of the lukewarm shower and applied the vitamin e cream before bed as I had been instructed by doctor Stong. Somehow I just hoped that it would help with the potential scarring.

"Elle, I think you can go about your regular routine now. You may want to continue with the vitamin e cream, but you're on your way." He replies with a smile.

"Thank you Doctor Livingston." I sigh and smile as I get my blouse and slip it back on, buttoning it quickly.

"Don't forget." I look at him for a moment, pausing in getting my purse. "Take it easy." He adds with a warm wink before opening the door and heading out.

Arriving at Quantico, I had anticipated the banter from Morgan and I'm ready for whatever it is that he wants to throw at me. I exit the elevator and head towards the bullpen and my desk.

"Good afternoon." Morgan says with a smile as Reid opens another book, it appears that he's cross-referencing something.

"Good afternoon." I reply as I put my purse in my desk draw and remove my jacket. "What have I missed?" I inquire waiting to be brought back up to speed.

"It's a bit of a drag today. Friday and so far, it's been a catch up on paperwork kind of day." He replies holding up another finished file and adding it to a fair sized pile.

"So everything okay with you Elle?" Reid inquires as he swivels his chair to face us.

"Everything is fine." I reply vaguely. Reid nods and smiles before running off, book and case file in hand towards Gideon's office to discuss details pertaining to what I presume to be our last case. Morgan looks over to be sure the young man cannot see what he is up to, as he unloads a few of his thicker files onto the desk. I roll my eyes and sit back in my seat.

"Morgan, do you really think that's a good idea?" I inquire. He sits himself back in his chair casually and pretends to have been working on the open file.

"Would you prefer that I gave you my unfinished paperwork?" his smile is bright and contagious as he rests his arms on his desk and leans in towards me.

"You have been doing just that to me since I offered to help you out." I reply.

"Oh, I thought that was a standing offer." He says, his smile widens as Hotchner makes his way towards us.

"I suppose the two of you are arguing over paperwork." He pauses. "Again." His tone is one of observance.

"Something like that. Our dear Morgan here has the bad habit of unloading his unfinished paperwork on the desks of unsuspecting co-workers." I say sitting back in my seat. "Myself included.' I add, twirling a pen between my fingers. He watches for a long moment as if in thought, as if to say something.

"How did things go?" Hotchner inquires, a hopeful tone in his voice and kindness in his usually dark brown eyes. I smile.

"Everything is fine. I'm just supposed to take it easy, whatever that is." I reply.

"So are you still queen of the bandage and gauze Nile?" he inquires.

"No, my days of being wrapped tighter than an ancient Egyptian mummy are officially over." I say happily and Morgan gives me a quick glance.

"That's wonderful." He smiles as Hotchner regains his usual rigid posture.

"Well I'm heading out. It's been a crazy few days and I think Haley would like to spend some quiet time together this weekend." He adds smiling at the thought of going home to his family. All I can think of is my empty home as I watch him make his way out of the bullpen towards the elevators.

"Hey Hotch! Wait up!" Morgan calls as he dumps his files on my desk and literally runs off. I scan through the tabs on his folders and roll my eyes before opening the first and going through my almost regular routine.

"Elle, it's Friday night. Why are you still here doing paperwork?" Reid inquires standing at his desk, collecting whatever his warn leather messenger bag will hold. I look up at him.

"Morgan." I reply without rolling my eyes this time for emphasis. It's not like paperwork takes forever to do, its just that it's the one part of the job that isn't as glamorous as nabbing the criminals. Reid seems to nod at my response, knowing that anything he says isn't going to get me out of this chair.

"How are you doing really? I didn't have the proper chance to ask you earlier." He smiles shyly. I return the smile and turn away from my work for a minute.

"I'm okay." I reply warmly.

"You're rid of the bandages?"

"Yes, no more mummy jokes okay? I laugh lightly and he smiles at the reference.

"That's great. You healed all right then? I heard that Gideon and Hotch had to take you to the hospital when we were in Chicago."

"News travels fast." I brush the urge to explain the comment away.

"When your team members care about you, they want to know that everything is okay." He adds. "Have you thought about what I said back in Toronto?" he inquires quietly so that those who seem to be straying cannot hear. I look at him for a moment and smile, which I'm confident is as good an answer as I can give. His smile widens as he returns to packing his bag.

"Reid, how much work are you intending to do over the weekend?" I ask with a bit of a yawn. He stops mid packing.

"Oh as much as I can. I don't have too many things planned for this weekend. I'm hoping for a quiet one." He replies. "Oh and Elle, be sure to enjoy your weekend." He adds finishing his packing.

"You too Reid. See you Monday." I resume reading the file that is open upon my desk and notice as most of the stragglers filter out and the cleaners enter. I cannot help but notice how systematic the cleaners are in their work, starting at one end of the bullpen and working their way across like a wave, emptying garbage bins, dusting and vacuuming between the many clusters of desks; turning off the lights as they make their way to the elevator and up or down to their next floor, leaving me to sit in the soft glow of my desk lamp.

Finally satisfied with my progress I bask in the afterglow of my victory and roll the chair away from the desk. Taking a deep breath, I get my purse from my desk drawer and slip into my jacket before turning out the lamp and carefully heading towards the elevators. I do notice, however, the soft glow of light as it fans out of Gideon's open office door. Another late night for him as well, I think to myself as I resist the urge to lurk in the shadow until discovered, as the doors part and I step onto the lift and mentally plan the rest of my weekend.

Monday morning brings the usual bustle to the BAU, J.J. almost power walking through the bullpen, a stack of files in her arms towards Hotchner's office no doubt to discuss what our involvement will be. I glance over at Morgan and he smiles brightly.

"Where do you think we'll be headed this time around?" he inquires as he lets his pen drop.

"Maybe it will be an at home case. I've had my fair share of flying here and there. The next time I board a plane, I want it to be taking me to my vacation destination." I say with a longing look.

"That isn't a half bad idea." Morgan agrees as he picks up his pen and J.J. arrives. Leaning against the partition, always so smiley, she pauses for a moment before addressing us.

"We have another case that needs our attention. Conference room in say fifteen or twenty minutes. Gideon is in with Hotchner discussing our unsub and our role." She adds.

"J.J. this wouldn't happen to be on home turf now would it?" Morgan inquires, hope in his tone.

"Sorry. New York." She answers before making her way to Hotchner's office. Morgan shakes his head and sighs heavily.

"Perhaps we'll have a stay at home case sooner than you think." Reid says as he organises a few files on his desk and quickly going over his email.

"You still get fan mail from students?" Morgan says with his cat like smile.

"It isn't fan mail. Its just general inquiries into some of my research." He replies as we all seem to simultaneously check our watches and make the trek to the conference room. I let the boys take their seats first and finally slide into mine, opening the file J.J. handed me upon entering the room.

"This unsub is no different than any of our previous sex offender cases." Hotchner begins, taking the lead. I'm a bit surprised because he had been on the quieter side during our last case, taking the backseat, but today he seems to have perked up. "We have been called in because our unsub has gone to ground and the New York police department have no leads as to his whereabouts nor the abducted teen. She's his thirteenth victim. Sahara Michaels." He pushes a copy of her photograph across the table for us to look at.

"She's hardly sixteen." I say under my breath.

"About fifteen. That's the most recent photograph. He emailed it to her messenger buddy list."

"That was gutsy." Morgan says picking up the photograph. "She barely looks alive." He adds sliding it towards Reid, who picks it up in turn.

"I have a feeling we're being brought in too late. He's already done to her what he wants, its merely a matter of time before he grows board and has to dispose of her." he closes his eyes for a moment.

"New York police say that he operates a legitimate photography studio on Hudson Street. They've been through it countless times, his business partner has been very accommodating with respect to their investigation, even surprised to find out that he was working with such a sick individual." Hotchner continues, then clears his throat. "We're are heading down to assist in their locating the unsub. So saddle up and keep in mind that we depart within the hour." He instructs as he closes his files and seems to take a deep breath before heading out the door.

Embarking on our newest adventure, I watch as Reid sits in front of Gideon, J.J. sits in her usual place at the front in the overstuffed chair, Morgan sits with his files in one of the seats across from Hotchner and discuss the case. I sit not far from Gideon, on the other side and begin to go over the information tucked within the file given to me. At the very least, this is a short flight, I think to myself as I curl up and close my eyes for a moment.

Once the plane touches down, we gather our belongings, head to the hotel and get settled. We then arrive at the police station to be briefed on the latest. The police captain makes her way towards Hotchner and they speak in low tones for a moment while the rest of us filter towards their compilation of information taped onto an old fashioned black board. Gideon stands, staring at the photographs of the victims, their families, the location where their bodies were located, and the studio.

"He can't perform." Morgan states and attempts to stifle the low whistle. "Yet he has enough confidence to lure the teen to his domain." He adds as he stares at the board.

"Are you sure Morgan?" Gideon inquires. "Elle, what do you make of this?" he adds as he points at one of the photographs. I follow and examine the picture closely.

"He's a collector. Notches of a different sort." I say as I notice that she must have worn a watch or wide bracelet at some time or other.

"But he kills the victim. Wouldn't one who is successful in his endeavour do that only to cover his tracks, for a live victim can speak." Morgan states as he notices the un-tanned band around her slender wrist, something akin to a tattoo in many ways.

"Her body was found in her neighbourhood, but no one saw anything, nor did they believe that she was murdered there." Hotchner says from behind us. "So he must have a place where he takes his trophies." He adds as he makes his way towards us and the information taped upon the board.

"He obviously doesn't live in the neighbourhood. Most unsubs don't hunt around their homes." Reid says continuing to look at the photographs and the notes already made.

"But we don't have time." Gideon shakes his head. "She's as good as gone."

"Gideon?" J.J. says quietly from beside him.

"We're too late. If we had been called sooner." He turns away from the board and almost storms off.

"He gets like that. Let him walk it off." Hotchner says in a knowing tone. I look at him and he motions for me not to ask further questions.

"Okay, so I'm the unsub. I lure my intended victims into a false sense of security with my being a professional photographer. Promising to help her make it in New York City as a model." I go through the simple facts as they are presented to us. "Keep in mind that I have to get her from point A, which happens to be my studio to point B, a location where we will not be interrupted."

"Perhaps he has a second home." Reid suggests.

"Okay, so I get them alone in the studio. Obviously I'm going to bind and gag them. I must have an SUV or a minivan, something of that nature."

"Tinted windows?"

"Possibly. Well we could start with his business partner." I suggest. "I realise that the NYPD have already questioned him to death I'm sure, but maybe they missed something."

"He might be able to tell us what we need in respect to Reid's idea on the second home." Hotchner smiles widely as he grabs Reid and they head to the studio on Hudson Street. I lean against the desk and watch as Morgan continues to think of the scenario.

"It's not far from here, but far enough away that people cannot interrupt what I'm up to."

"Right." I agree. "But if I'm an unsub who cannot perform, why am I abducting young teenage women in the first place? It isn't as though I'd be teaching them anything." I tilt my head while examining another photograph.

"They are used to clumsy disappointment." Morgan almost laughs at the thought.

"So our unsub is closer sexually to that of the clumsy teenage male than the far more experienced Casanova in his late twenties, early thirties?" J.J. manages to suppress a giggle at the thought of a clumsy grown man having difficulties with the ladies, let alone teenage girls.

"It happens." Morgan smiles as Gideon re-enters.

"Hotchner and Reid went to the studio on Hudson Street. They may be able to get the make of his vehicle and that by extension will give us at least one of his addresses." J.J. says with a warm smile. He shakes his head, fear of our being too late wearing his face.

"Something still isn't right. What time was that photo sent to her friends?" he inquires.

"This afternoon around one or so." Morgan replies.

"So she's possibly still alive?"

"We're hoping so." Morgan says nodding.

"You know as well as I do that time is the absolute enemy." Gideon mummers under his breath and turns away for a moment.

"What if his business partner doesn't know anything outside of what he's told NYPD?" I inquire quietly.

"Then we're screwed." Morgan replies shaking his head, his cell phone suddenly cutting through the sudden tension and frustration that surrounds us.

"Morgan." He says quickly and waits for the person, most likely Reid, to speak. "Yes" another pause. "No, that doesn't help us. We'll meet you at the address." He adds as he quickly jots something down on a piece of nearby paper. "Be careful." He adds before pressing the end button and replacing the phone in its place on his belt. "Let's go. I told Reid that we would meet him there." He adds and we make our way to an awaiting rental.

We arrive after Reid and Hotchner, who both seem rather unimpressed by their preliminary findings.

"We aren't any closer to locating the victim."

"Kale Jackson." I break in.

"I'm sorry?" Morgan looks at me.

"Her name is Kale Jackson." I repeat.

"We were unable to find evidence of any kind here." Hotchner explains as he emerges from the home office. "He's a very organised individual, labels everything, and it appears he writes everything down."

"Well not everything, or we'd know where he is." Morgan states. "I'm just going to walk around for a bit. Get a feel for our unsub." He adds slowly making his way upstairs. Gideon nervously looks at his watch, the expression on his face one of loss. I nod my agreement and move to stand beside him. J.J. makes her way through the home with Reid and Hotchner, inquiring about a few details here and there as to what she can and cannot disclose during the inevitable press conference that will have to take place this evening, due to our lack of information, probably televised during the eleven o'clock news.

Finally agreeing that we won't find anything of value pertaining to our case, we head back to the station and square one it would seem. The tip line, thus far, hasn't brought in anything that's benefited our investigation.

"Hotchner, you're going to want to see this." The captain makes her presence known, and he follows her to her office.

"I wonder what's going on. She didn't look so good." Reid's observation seems accurate. When he emerges from her desk, he seems to take a very deep breath as he prepares himself to relay the news.

"Kale Jackson was found three hours ago in her own neighbourhood. Our unsub emailed a series of photographs, once again using her MSN addresses, confirming her death." He looks down for a moment. Gideon shakes his head and sinks into the nearest chair. "So we're back to square one." Hotch finishes before sitting on the edge of the desk.

"Well, everyone. I suppose we ought to head back to the hotel and prepare for this evenings new broadcasts." J.J. says solemnly as we collect files and make our way out.

"I can't believe this!" I exclaim in the privacy of our hotel room.

"Elle, sometimes this happens." J.J. replies, searching through her bag. "I wonder if we could get a decoy?"

"I know that we have to get him, but I don't see how using a young woman is going to help. If we have no idea where he takes them, and I'm not suggesting bugging someone, how are we going to get to her in time?" I inquire.

"I can't seem to shake Reid's suggestion." I say settling myself on my bed. J.J. looks at me for a long moment, almost in sync with my thought.

"He must have a place tucked away somewhere where there aren't too many people around. Or if there are, somewhere they won't hear a scream." I say deep in thought. "As a New Yorker, I know that the city is always awake, that there is never a moment when one is truly alone. However, if solitude is what one seeks, he usually buys or rents a piece of property in the Hamptons." I add, thinking that Garcia might be able to get that information. I quickly get my phone out and press the speed dial.

"You are speaking to the Goddess of infinite knowledge." She says in her usual happy tone, probably expecting Morgan.

"Garcia?"

"Yeah sunshine." She replies.

"I have a question that I hope you will be able to assist me with." I begin.

"Shoot."

"The name of our unsub is Martin Harris. I want to know if you can find out if he owns or rents property in the Hamptons." I ask, knowing that if there is a will, with Garcia there will be a way.

"You couldn't give me a bigger challenge, mere mortal?" she sasses me. I smile as I wait. "Well are you the little detective." She pauses. "I've got the location." She adds and as I jot down the information.

"Thanks oh great one!" I cannot help but laugh.

"Later sunshine, and good luck." She adds before I press the end button and rest my cell on the bedside table.

"Let's go." I say, nearly pulling J.J. who seems a bit reluctant to accompany me.

"Aren't we going to tell Hotchner? Or Gideon?" she inquires as we wait for the elevator.

"The longer we wait the faster he gets his next victim." I reply as the doors part and we step onto the elevator.

It's quite a distance from where we are, but I'm almost sure worth checking out.

"I'm going to call a friend of mine and see about obtaining a warrant. I don't want to end up with nothing because we didn't follow their procedures." J.J. states as she quickly gets on the phone. I nod agreement as I continue to drive to the address Garcia provided me with not long ago. I hope that we find what we need, I muse as I pull the car into the driveway. Cutting the engine I look at J.J.

"He'll call me once he's procured the warrant." She says reaching out and placing a firm hand on my arm. "We are not to tamper with evidence, we are going to gather what we need." She adds just as her cell rings, cutting the silence between us. "Jennifer Jareau." She answers. "Yes, that's fantastic! Thank you so much." She replies and quickly flips the phone shut.

"And?"

"We have more than enough to have a warrant. Shall we?" she smiles brightly and we make our way towards the house. It's a fair sized summer home, very traditional. Crisp white slat exterior with grey roof and black trim, and lots of French doors and big windows. I carefully break into a side door and we begin our investigation.

"I don't suppose he'd leave clues lying around?" she inquires just above a whisper.

"No, that's not the usual way." I reply. "I'm going to start with the back rooms. I think if anything, we'll be able to locate evidence in this manner." I begin walking towards the rear of the home. Once more, everything is immaculate, indicating that he's trying to make this harder for us then usual. J.J. is close on my heels as we enter what I think is an office. Something in this room, however, isn't quite right and as I step into the room and turn on a light. It appears there had been a struggle. Blood droplets appear on the white rug, as though someone had been stuck and pretty hard. That isn't what killed her, I think as I move towards the French doors, where I find more blood.

"He took her outside of the home." I observe. "I need to check something first though." I head towards the bedroom in search of evidence of sexual assault.

"What are you looking for?" J.J. inquires not knowing reason for my investigation.

"I'll know it when I find it." I reply. I pull back the comforter, which reveals exactly what I'm looking for. "Someone forgot to do his laundry." I say with a smile, knowing that there should be more than enough evidence. "I'm going to call the Hampton police department to send officers and forensics over. We're going to need their expertise. Hopefully, what they find will help us." I say dialling the number and speaking to another officer. "We'll stay here till they arrive. That way I can explain what it is that they need to collect." I turn to J.J., who doesn't look too impressed.

"I'm not worried, per se, but what if he has his next victim as we wait here and he shows up here?" she inquires.

"I have my gun." I reply calmly, trying to be sure that she doesn't see my discomfort with the situation.

"Maybe we ought to call Gideon and let him know what we're doing." She suggests. I roll my eyes and pull out my digital camera to take photographs. I know that the crime scene specialists take photographs, but I always like to have my own. I snap a few of the blood spatters and then start from the kitchen and work my way through the home long before the forensic guys and photographers show up.

"Elle Greenaway, Jennifer Jareau?" one of the crime scene offices inquires. We nod our reply. "This is an official crime scene and we are going to have to ask you to let us do our part." He says calmly.

"Sure I understand. I think I have everything that I need. Thanks for getting here so quickly." I add and turn to J.J. "I think that they have everything under control. We had better head back before we're missed." I say with a smile. J.J. sighs and shakes her head as we get back in the car and I drive back to the city.

Arriving back at our hotel room without incident, we sort of sneak back to our room. I close the door behind me as J.J. hits the light switch.

"Where were the two of you?" I hadn't seen him sitting in one of the chairs beside the window. His eyes are dark, almost disappointed.

"Hotchner, don't. We have what we need. All we need to do is locate Martin Harris and it's case closed." I say holding my position.

"Really? Then perhaps you can tell me how he struck again, and so quickly?" Hotchner inquires. I look at J.J. then at him.

"We have enough evidence to pin the other abductions on him. I don't know where he may go this time, if he doesn't know that we've been to his hideaway that's probably where he would be headed." J.J. says standing beside me.

"I just wish that you have told Gideon or myself where you were going. I was worried that something had happened to you. If Garcia hadn't called Morgan with the news of his Hamptons home." He pauses. "I don't want to think what may have happened." He adds taking a deep breath and letting it out ever so slowly, something he does to illustrate his disappointment.

"Sorry, I dragged J.J. along, but I did because of the possibility of his being there." I explain my motives.

"I don't want to hear anymore." He raises his hand and stands. "I just hope that what you found sticks." He adds before making his way out of the room. I look over at J.J. for a moment and she returns my puzzled expression. It is then that I realise that it's not Hotchner the FBI agent speaking, rather Aaron Hotchner District Attorney.

"He's right." I say under my breath.

"Look, you thought he might be there."

"I know, but I was wrong and now look what happened." I reply with a deep sigh.

"We'll get him. We just need to be a bit more patient. How come you didn't tell him about the warrant?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because we don't have it in our hands as yet. We had verbal confirmation, which technically is enough in our situation; however, it wouldn't be sufficient for Hotchner."

"So we'll pick it up tomorrow and hand it over with the rest of the evidence." She nods her understanding. "I think I'm going to try and get some rest. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day." She adds as she collects her nightshirt and toothbrush, paste, and comb.

"You're right. Some rest is probably a good idea. I'm just going downstairs for a moment." I smile, check to see that I have my key card, and make my way out.

Entering the restaurants bar, I sit myself in a vacant stool.

"Good evening miss. What can I bring you?" the bartender a fairly young man. I think for a moment.

"The lady will have the Penfolds Chardonnay." Gideon's voice is behind me before he sits in the vacant place beside me.

"For you sir?"

"Brandy." He replies as the bartender turns to locate the requested beverages. I turn and stare at him for a few moments.

"We had verbal confirmation of a warrant. All evidence colleted at the scene will be admissible." I begin.

"Elle, that's not the point and you and I both know it." He states with a tired sigh.

"Then tell me Gideon, what is the point?"

"You and J.J. both know that going without telling us was reckless. For all you know, the unsub could have been there. In which case, you both put yourself in unnecessary danger. Well I should no longer be surprised by your decision making process. I understand how you think, but J.J.? I would never have imagined her following you into danger like that. You must be very persuasive."

"I can be." I agree with a smile and nod as the bartender returns with our drinks. I take a sip and nod my approval of his choice and he merely smiles his response.

"I take it that Hotchner isn't impressed, which I can understand, but I did what I thought was right. The faster we got there, the faster we get him. Just wish I wasn't wrong."

"He'll get over it. If it wasn't for Garcia, we wouldn't have known where you had gone. I'm glad that the two of you got the evidence that you did. He probably knows that we're closing in on him."

"I don't know about that; he napped another girl." I say into my wineglass.

"True, but that's because he thinks that we aren't fully on to him." Gideon says almost too quietly, causing me to lean in towards him to hear him.

"Just wish there was a way to get him before he harms this young woman. Even if she survives this, its years of having trouble with relationships, getting over the fact that something so horrible happened to you."

"Elle, what happened to you?" he inquires, than takes a sip of the amber liquid.

"Nothing." I reply quickly. "It's just that it can be traumatising for a young woman to be violated in such a way and be able to function as she once had." I bite my tongue to stop myself from going any further with the comment, because I know that this conversation will turn back upon me and I can't really handle that right now.

"Seriously Elle, if you ever need to talk, you have my ear." He says letting his usually stoic expression soften, if only for a moment. I nod and take another sip of wine and we return to that understood silence.

"I better head back upstairs and try and get some rest. Somehow I'm certain that we have an early and long day ahead of us." I pull out the bill from my pocket to leave on the bar. Gideon covers my hand with his.

"My treat." He says in that quiet tone. "Have a good night." He adds with a small smile.

"Good night." I reply, quickly looking around, I lean over and kiss his cheek, letting my lips linger just a bit. I hear his breath catch sharply in his throat and his small smile widens ever so slightly.

I step off the lift and carefully, so as not to wake J.J., open the door and close it behind me with an ever so gentle click and head straight for my bag to get my nightshirt, brush, tooth paste and toothbrush. Going into the bathroom, I rush through my evening routine and let myself fall into bed.

Awaking early, I feel as though I'm springing from bed and grab a quick shower, dress and head downstairs to meet the others at the car. I stop in the hotels coffee shop and grab my caffeine fix.

"Morning Elle." Gideon says looking up from his newspaper.

"Morning." I reply and take a much-needed sip. Morgan and Reid step off the lift and find us.

"I know that NYDP probably checked out his loft, but I'd like to take a look." Reid says waiting for Gideon's okay.

"Fine, but Morgan is going with you." He adds. Reid and Morgan nod in unison and head off. Way to get rid of them, I think as we wait for Hotchner and J.J.

"Why didn't we start there?" I inquire.

"Because I was there and I am positive that they won't find anything." He replies. "And if they do find anything, I'm not sure that it will be of any help."

"Oh I see. Gideon isn't it better sometimes to get as far away from the trunk as you can without breaking the branch?" I inquire.

"Yes, at times that can be a good method, however, in this case, I don't think our unsub is going to be that helpful. It appears to me that he's of the careful nature. You won't find clues just lying around." He adds.

"I don't know, he had left us a bit in his Hampton home."

"You knew what you were looking for. I doubt the rest of us would have the same inclination that you had regarding the evidence you collected. Simply put, with your expertise, you knew exactly what you were looking, while the rest of us might regard that as something else and head in a different direction." He smiles as Hotchner and J.J. make their way towards us.

"Reid and Morgan have gone to the unsubs loft. I'm not sure what Reid's looking for, but he seems to think that he may find something that could potentially lead to our unsubs latest hideaway." Gideon explains as we walk towards the awaiting car that will take us to the station.

Gideon heads straight to the clear board and begins to un-stick and re-stick the photographs of the crime scenes and printouts of the emailed photographs.

"What is it that you're looking for?" Hotchner inquires as he watches Gideon's movements almost as intently as everyone else in the room.

"I just want to see if there is a clue in the emailed photographs that could help us locate him. Time once again is of the essence and if we are too long in putting the pieces together, we'll have yet another young woman fall to this sick." He stops himself as he reaches out towards one of the printouts.

"Gideon, what is it?" Hotchner inquires as we watch in awe. He further examines the printout, than moves onto another.

"You were right Elle. He did take them to the Hampton property. You must have crossed paths, so to speak, like two ships passing in the storm. Look here." He points out the windows in the background of the printout then shows Hotchner the printout of the digital photograph that I took yesterday. Hotchner's eyebrows furrow.

"But you know that he didn't take her there. He couldn't have, or wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I if I were the unsub? Yes, I know that the police are closing in around me, as my studio suddenly becomes the centre of the investigation. My own loft too has been a popular place to check in on every once in a while, to be sure that I'm not hiding any missing young women."

"But that's the shortest straw in the bunch." J.J. says as she examines the printouts.

"Is it? He doesn't know that you and Elle were there. The evidence taken mere photographs."

"That and a few blood samples as well as the sheets." She says, looking away almost anticipating a bad reaction.

"Perhaps he thinks he forgot to replace the sheets." He says as he gets on his cell, obviously calling Reid and Morgan.

"Gideon, are you sure about this?" Hotchner inquires after Gideon is off his cell.

"It makes sense. He struck so quickly after the last body tuned up. This is no longer a catch me if you can situation." We all give him a look. "It's no longer stop me because I cannot stop myself." Gideon replies. I'm sure he's seen many cases like this, where an unsub has begun something that he or she doesn't quite understand and it sounds funny, but the only way to help that individual is to catch them before they harm anyone else. We're a touch behind on the helping part it would seem. Too many young women have died on account of a man who it's obvious to me has major unresolved issues.

"Has anyone checked the basement of the studio?" Gideon inquires.

"No, why?" a nearby officer obviously working on the case asks.

"Because if you look, you can just make out the outlines of a boiler room." He says showing us what he means. "Properties in the Hamptons don't have boiler rooms that look like this, unless it's a hotel. However, a loft, which just happens to serve as a photographer's studio might." He says as he replaces the printouts and leans against a desk.

"Wouldn't someone be able to hear?" Hotchner inquires.

"I gag and bind my victim. She cannot scream because of the gag, she cannot escape because I've either taped or tied her ankles together."

"If it's about the inability to perform?" I look at him sceptically for a moment.

"Well that's where the home in the Hamptons comes in. Usually, I would abduct my intended victim. Take a few pictures, then get her email address so that I may email them to those on her messenger account." He goes through the steps methodically. "I would then, probably by the light of the moon drive up to the Hamptons where I would."

"Attempt to rape and torture the victim." I supply almost shuddering at the thought of what the final hours for those who were murdered must have been like, and what it must be like for our latest victim.

"Exactly."

"You don't think he moved her yet?" Hotchner inquires.

"No, I don't. Right now if I'm the unsub, I know that the chances of me getting to my destination are fairly slim to none. I know that the police are probably looking for me, being that I haven't really been around in the past little while, and the likely hood that they know what kind of vehicle that I drive, makes it that much harder for me to accomplish my mission." He stops and redials Reid.

"We're closer so we'll head there now. Meet you there?" I hear him say before turning to us and signalling for us to go.

We arrive at the building that holds the studio loft and a series of other business and residential lofts. The police surround the buildings perimeter, a sniper also sets up shop ready to pull the trigger if need be. We are not going to make our presence known by using a megaphone and asking him to let the victim go and turn himself in. Gideon makes a dash for the rear entrance with Hotchner and I close on his heels. I'm shocked at his accuracy. In the corner of the boiler room is the young girl, gagged, her legs tied together at her ankles and she's handcuffed to a thick pipe that mere tugging definitely wouldn't give way. She's sobbing quietly and happy to see us, but no unsub. I quickly go over to her.

"My name is Elle. I'm with the BAU and we're here to get you out of here." I say quietly, waiting for Hotchner to snip the handcuffs with the nearby cutters that happen to be accompanying a plethora of tools that the maintenance man uses for everyday repairs. She literally flings herself into my arms and I quickly untie her ankles and un-gag her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She whispers in a small voice over and over again.

"We're going to get you out of here and checked out." I say warmly and Hotchner makes his way over to carry her out. I walk beside him and the paramedics meet us on the now crowded street.

"Elle, stay with her. If she needs someone now, it's you." He says and goes back into the building where we left Gideon. I'm torn between staying with the victim, I know I should stay with her, by the looks of her, she's already been through quite the ordeal, but nagging at the back of my mind is the thought that something is wrong. Morgan and Reid finally make an appearance.

"Where are Hotchner and Gideon?" Morgan calls from a few feet away.

"In the basement." I yell back. He motions to Reid to follow and they head inside. There is no way that anything bad can really happen, I tell myself, the building is surrounded by officers, there's no where for him to go. As quickly as the thoughts enter my mind, everyone seems to go quiet as we hear a lone gun shot. Looking up, officers appear to storm the building, quickly making their way inside, unaware of the situation. It feel as though I'm in a film, everything and everyone around me move in slow motion, as I start running towards the building. It takes three officers to hold me back.

"My team is in there!" I exclaim, hoping that will force them to let go of me.

"Calm down miss. We're taking care of the situation." A tall officer says calmly. I feel as though the blood has drained from my body and my legs collapse from beneath me as they hold me upright. All I can think is that everyone is alright that the worst case scenario is that the unsub is dead, and that would be just as well. Waiting feels like forever, then a group of officers emerge, dragging a dark haired man in a suit from the building. I know in an instant that it's Hotchner and somehow find strength to untangle myself from their grasp.

"Is he okay?" I ask, stopping them.

"I'm going to be fine Elle, it's just a scratch." He says as another group of officers pull the uncooperative unsub up the stairs with Gideon, Morgan and Reid not far behind.

The office is full of praise for those who did their part in apprehending Martin Harris and they happily dismantle their board and place everything in the needed files and into an evidence box that will be used to prosecute him. Returning his cell to its place on his belt, Morgan turns towards us.

"Hotchner is fine, it' just a scratch." He says happily. "We're out of here tomorrow morning." He adds as we gather our belongings and make our way to an awaiting car.

"Can you believe it?" J.J. says from her place on her bed. I shake my head and smile widely.

"I'm glad we found her before he had the time to really harm her." I say with a sigh.

"I agree. I couldn't imagine what some of these women have experienced." She begins, but stops herself mid thought.

"Put a win in the good guys column this night." I smile and getting my nightshirt, dash into the bathroom to change for bed.

Sighing contently, I follow the others onto the plane and find a place to sit for the flight home. Home, I smile loving the simplicity of the thought as it enters my tired mind. After the plane makes its ascent into the bright afternoon sky, I watch as Reid takes out the chessboard and sets it between Gideon and himself. He's still trying to out manoeuvre Gideon and I cannot help but smile at the thought that one day he will. But in the meantime, my heavy eyelids close as the soft rumble of the jets engines lulls me to sleep.

"Elle always sleeps." I hear J.J. explain as I suddenly feel the weight of a blanket being draped over me. I open my eyes in time to see Jason's tender smile.

"You looked a bit cold." He says innocently resting his hands on my shoulders. "Thought you might need a blanket."

"Thank you." I reply with a smile and wish that I could free my hands from underneath the blanket and cup his cheek, pull him close and kiss him. Instead I continue to look up at him and smile. "Did Reid finally best you?" I inquire as he makes his way back to his seat and by the looks of it another round.

"Not as yet." Reid replies as he sets up the board. I watch them play for a little bit before closing my eyes once again.

Once we arrive we head straight to Quantico for our customary debrief. I head to my desk and sort through the many emails, answering and deleting as many as I can manage before J.J. makes her way from her office to our proverbial cloister of desks to relay the message from Hotchner.

"Let me guess." Morgan says before she has the chance. "Conference room in how long? Ten or fifteen minutes?"

"You're pretty good there Morgan. Try five." She replies and heads to her office to collect some papers before heading to Hotchner's office to discuss the particulars.

"Great." He says under his breath, searching for something.

"What have you lost this time?" Reid inquires.

"A file I was working on." He replies as he continues to shuffle through the many scattered papers and files on his cluttered desk. "I guess I'm a bit more behind on the paperwork end of things." He says with a smile.

"No you don't. I'm not falling for that." I reply with a smile of my own. Reid just stares at him.

"Don't even think about it." He says as he puts things on his desk in order and we head to the conference room where we assemble around the large table and listen as Hotchner and Gideon go through the debrief. A lull in the discussion leads Hotchner to dismiss us.

"How are you doing?" I inquire, knowing how he feels.

"It's a scratch. Nothing to be too concerned about." Hotchner replies, a weak unconvincing smile.

"Right, that's good. How long?"

"I'm a fairly quick healer, so it shouldn't be to long." He smiles. I nod before making my way back to the bullpen, back to my desk and who knows how many files awaiting my attention.

The end of the workday, workweek for that matter draws near and I watch as FBI agents gather and discuss weekend plans, and the endless mountains of paperwork that they are dealing with. Morgan smiles brightly as he rushes through another file and glances my way. Reid begins packing his well-used leather messenger bag, only this afternoon, not as full as last week. I stay behind and continue ploughing my way through the files on my desk. As I close the latest file, I cannot help the heavy sigh. Raising my coffee mug to my lips, I find that I'm beyond the last drop. Great I think with a huff as I push my chair back and head towards the break area in search of the sludge masquerading as coffee.

There's great debate as to whether or not there is enough sugar in the world to conceal the bitter taste, yet seeing that I'm in desperate need of coffee, I sigh and boil the water. Waiting for the water, I find the coffee crystals and spoon the prescribed amount into my mug. The kettle whistles to signal that the water is at a rolling boil, I pour it over the crystals and stir. Adding the cream I put the small-waxed cardboard carton back in the fridge and rinse the spoon before heading back to my desk. A trek that once again I find interrupted by the familiar glow of light from his open office door and I feel myself gravitating towards it.

"_Thought you'd never venture this way." His voice is soft and silky in my ears as he senses my lurking upon the threshold, leaning against the doorframe. "Its Friday night Elle, you should be out and about. Work is the last place you need to be now." He adds tilting his head as I take a quasi-step into his office. It's a fair sized space, with just enough furniture to make it cozy, but not in the least bit crowded. Closing the file, he removes his glasses and rubs his temple. _

"_It would seem that I have quite a bit of work from this morning that needs my attention." I explain as I slowly close the distance between us. _

"_Coffee break?" _

"_If you can call this coffee." I reply realising that I'm still holding the mug in my now almost trembling hands. He stands and takes the mug from my hands, puts it on his desk and places his hands upon my hips, bringing me towards him so that no space exists between us. _

"_How did your appointment go?" he inquires stroking my cheek, I lean into his touch and close my eyes. _

"_It went well." I reply, letting my fingers travel, lingering on his chest just so that I may feel the steady beating of his heart pick up. _

"What are you still doing here? Elle, it's Friday night and this is the last place you should be." He says, looking up to find me standing against the doorframe. I have to shake my head, must shake the fantasies from my mind. Coffee mug in hand, I subconsciously take a sip and extend the mug towards him.

"It's whatever they have in the cupboard, I could make you a cup if you'd like." He smiles warmly and tilts his head at me before removing his glasses and setting them upon the open file for a moment.

"Why are you still here?" I inquire as I step into his office and take a seat in one of the only vacant seats across from him.

"Work." He replies casually.

"Isn't that a crutch?" I sit back.

"So what you're saying is that it's okay for you to work yourself into an early grave, but not for the rest of us? You know that you should have left long ago with Morgan and Reid. The three of you should have gone down to that new bar or pub in Garrisonville. I hear that the food is very good." He smiles more to himself. I tilt my head quizzically in response. "You're okay right?" his expression softens and I smile.

"I'm fine." I reply just as my stomach growls loudly. "Well aside from the fact that I'm hungry." I add with a slight laugh. He sits back in thought for a moment.

"Well then. How about you and I get out of here. I know a nice place not too far from here." He suggests. I nearly have to pinch myself to ensure that I am not merely dreaming, nor fantasising yet again.

"That sounds like a great idea." I reply and stand as he shuffles through the files on his desk. "I'll meet you back here? I have a few things to straighten out." I say as he nods and I make my way to the kitchen and pour what's left in my mug down the drain and rinse it out. Looking down at my desk, I shuffle some of the files to one side, and move the others back onto Morgan's desk where they belong. Satisfied, I get my purse and jacket, turn off the desk lamp and carefully make my way through the maze of desks, I seem to float up the stairs as I head back to his office. Looking up from his desk, Gideon smiles brightly and closes the file he had been no doubt scrutinising.

"Ready?" he inquires as he turns out his desk lamp and makes his way towards me. I nod as we make our way to the elevators, pressing the button it seems faster than during the day, the doors part and we step on, press the ground floor, and descend. Passing the security guard he nods at our presence, he does that every time I pass him, a nod and a warm smile. The night air is still crisp as we make our way to our cars.

"Whereabouts is this place?" I break the silence between us. He gives me an impish look, his eyes picking up what little light the moon provides this evening. "I'll drive." I add returning his look.

"That's not necessary." He replies as he places an arm around my waist and leads me to his car.

"Okay." I say under my breath as he unlocks the door and opens it for me. "Thank you." I smile. He sits himself in the drivers seat and starts the engine. I feel as though I'm staring blankly out the window, as he drives down the quasi-empty road, watching the shadows of the trees, the way the odd light post illuminates just enough road around sharp turns and corners.

"I think you'll like this place. I found it on my way home one night." He explains as he pulls into a parking lot and cuts the engine.

It is a nice place, I think as we're seated at a table beside the fireplace. I look over the menu, stealing glances at Gideon as well as our waiter makes his way to our table.

"Good evening, my name is Brad and I will be your server for this evening." He pauses and with Gideon's nod. "Our special tonight is the pound ribs with your choice of sauce and sides. May I bring you an appetiser? Or a drink perhaps?" he inquires, I happen to glance at Gideon quickly.

"A glass of house white wine please." I reply with a smile. Not a flirting smile, just a pleasant smile, which Gideon happens to notice and I catch his expression.

"Ginger ale." He says as he places his menu open upon the white linen covered tabletop as the young man makes his way to the bar for our drinks. "Is there something bothering you?" he inquires as I keep my menu fairly high, managing to look over the top at him.

"No, why would you think that?" I inquire.

"You are extra quiet this evening." He answers keeping his finger on his choice on the menu. I've long decided on a chicken dish.

"Sometimes I find myself wondering what it is that I'm doing." I look at him intensely. His features are accentuated by the warm glow given off by the fire.

"Are you questioning my motives?" he inquires, obviously hitting the mark. I find that I have to look away for a moment. Its never his motives, if any that I have been questioning, rather my own. Reid's advice still in the back of my mind, but something that J.J. said still doesn't sit well. When she had mentioned that he had been through a lot, I'm still unsure if that means his whole mental/emotional thing, or his ever so personal life. Shaking my head, our waiter returns with our drinks and ready to take our orders. That's what usually happens isn't it? You finally touch upon the true topic when an interruption occurs, in this case our waiter, who unknowingly sets our drinks in front of us and waits for our orders.

"The rib special with mash potatoes, and mixed vegetables." Gideon says closing his menu as our waiter takes it from him.

"The chicken parmesan with mixed salad greens." I say letting him take the menu from my hands. Once out of earshot, I lean towards him and reach across the table, taking his hand in mine.

"It's not you at all. After everything that has happened." He seems to nod understanding.

"I suppose it doesn't help that you nearly ended up as 'Jack's' fifth victim." He gently tightens his grasp on my hand. I almost roll my eyes at that fiasco.

"Nor you nearly ending up in that body bag." He can see that I physically cringe at reliving that moment, as I look into his eyes.

"Elle, as you once said, you knew what you were getting into when you signed up for this job. I too, am well aware of the dangers that this job can present, but when we catch our unsub it's one of the most rewarding feelings."

"So is this even a possibility then?"

"It is." He says softly and cups my cheek with a gentle hand. Our tender moment interrupted, once again, by our waiter.

"Sir, the rib special." He places the dish in front of Gideon and I nearly laugh out loud at the pile of food that is artfully arranged on the plate, but I see his expression change as my plate is set in front of me.

"Fresh pepper?" Brad inquires as he holds a restaurant style pepper mill in his hands.

"Thank you." I reply and he quickly applies fresh pepper to our dishes before heading off towards the kitchen.

"Nice kid." Gideon says as he cuts into the ribs. I nod and enjoy the dish in front of me.

When the cheque arrives, I make a move to pay for my share. "Elle, I invited you out." He says getting his credit card and doing a few calculations in is mind before our waiter returns to process the card and then return with completed transaction, only in need of a signature.

"Thank you." I say as we make our way out of the restaurant.

As he drives, I somehow thought that he would return to Quantico so that I may retrieve my car, but he seems to have a different destination in mind. I recognise my surroundings immediately as he pulls down my street and then into my driveway. Cutting the engine, he turns to me.

"May I offer you a cup of coffee or something?" I inquire and he smiles and nods. I get my keys from my purse and we head to the front door. I'm slightly nervous and unsure as to why, as I slip the key in the lock and open the door. He immediately assists me with my jacket and I hang his along with mine in the closet before we make our way to the kitchen. I am quick in preparing the water and getting the cream from the fridge, setting all the needed items on a tray, I lead him into the living room. Turning on a few lights, he sits on the sofa and I, tucking one leg underneath me, sit beside him. I observe his almost regal profile with a smile.

"I have a question for you." I begin as my smile deepens. He nods and he shifts slightly to face me. "What made you want to do this?" I inquire, everyone has a story, myself included, but I had yet to truly discover his. He doesn't look away, nor uncomfortable.

"I believe that it was inevitable. After years of the theoretical, I wanted more. I wanted to be able to put them in their place, get them off the streets so that they couldn't harm anyone else." I nod my understanding as I lean over to put some cream in my coffee and stir.

"When I began to realise that they study me almost as much as I do them, if not more, it seemed to become a game of cat and mouse. That philosophy is what resulted in six of my agents being killed, and I could have been, should have been one of them. I miscalculated our fox, and it cost lives." He looks into his coffee. I reach out and place a comforting hand on his arm. "So whenever I hear the whole I know what I've signed up for spiel, I cringe thinking what if I had done something differently; then those agents would still be alive today. Elle, you know how difficult it is to get on this team."

"I do." I nod and caress his cheek. "I also know that we only have the tools that we are given to work with. Anything beyond that is a combination of experience and perhaps even a bit of luck." I add as he leans in towards me. "Jason." I hardly manage to whisper his name as he tenderly captures my lips, and I let all thought cease.

Happily caught up in the moment, I suddenly cannot help but notice how careful he is with me. I ever so slightly pull away so that I can address this.

"I'm okay." I say looking into his eyes and pulling him, throwing him off kilter so that he ends up draped over me, pressing me into the sofa, still kissing me. I open my eyes and smile as I let my hands trace his face where my fingers encounter evening stubble. I gently move my fingers around the back of his head, through his short hair, and down his neck towards his cotton collar. All the while enjoying the many textures, and as my hands venture lower they are met with the rough fabric of his jeans, a welcoming contrast as I inhale the soft scent of soap mixed with aftershave, and perhaps a dab of cologne.

"Elle." He whispers in a horse voice in my ear, his breath almost hot against my skin, sending a shiver throughout my entire body. Once again, I claim his waiting lips within my own. Aware of only a few facts at this moment, the rush accompanied with the rustle of clothing being discarded as the trip upstairs begins.

The sun seeps in through the gauzy curtain and ever so gently like a warm caress, kisses my face and I slowly open my eyes. The evidence of last night is still asleep beside me, his arm draped casually over my abdomen, his chin tucked in the crease at the base of my neck, his lips inches from my ear. I know that everyone already believes us to be doing this, to have been doing this for some time now, but to move beyond fantasy and step into reality is a wonderful realisation.


End file.
